peelfandomcom-20200213-history
John Peel Around The World
Show ; Name *One World ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2005-10-10 ; Comments (DM message to Peel Mailing List) *This was a 2 hour documentary broadcast on Radio 1 in the early hours of Monday 10 October 2005 in the One World slot, celebrating some of the shows Peel made from around the world - some of which have been shared here by Ken Garner in original broadcast form. *The tracklisting can be found in the archives of the Radio One website.http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio1/oneworld/tracklistingarchive.shtml?20051010 Note that this is incomplete, as - for example - it omits Schneider TM's "The Light 3000" from the Sonar Festival, broadcast 18 June 2003. *There are a couple of small edits for tape flips, but I managed to do these mid-song so as not to lose any Peel links. (other) *The date given by Ken Garner for the John Peel In Russia show is 1988, but the commentary mistakenly says it was 1989. *Similarly, the previously available recording of Peel in Japan appears to be from a different show, Peel At The World Popular Song Festival In Japan, (broadcast 1986-11-02). Meanwhile, Where It's At, a section of which closes out the show here, is credited to 1984 in Berlin but is the final two of six programmes Peel made for Radio 3, broadcast from 1976-04-23. Peel mentions he saw the Sadistic Mika Band the previous year in concert supporting Roxy Music in London (the tour was in 1975, see Gigography 1970s). *Tracklisting below is based on the BBC online listing linked above, with extra details if available. Sessions *n/a Tracklisting (from Eurosonic, Groningen, Netherlands, 08 January 2004) *HMV Hardcore Masterz Vienna: My Style (12” single) H2OH Recordings *Shikari: Attitude (10” split EP – Seeinred / Shikari) white label *Houston Swing Engine: Gay Rodeo (LP - Gentleman Sampler) Gentleman Records *Cock And Ball Torture: Where Girls Learn To Piss On Command (7") (Stuhlang Records) (from Douze Points at the Eurovision Song Contest, 1989-05-10) *Live Report: Why Do I Always Get It Wrong (John Peel In Russia, 1988-03-12) *Vova Siniy (Blue Vova) & Brothers In Mind: Hey, Hey *Brigada S: Бродяга (Vagrant) *Popularnaja Mehanika (Popular Mechanics): Unknown (LP - Live At Riga) What's So Funny About . *Zvuki Mu: Союзпечать (Soviet Press) (Sonar Festival, Barcelona, Spain, One World, 2003) *Jaga Jazzist: Day (Sonar Festival, Barcelona, Spain, 18 June 2003) *Schneider TM: The Light 3000 (Sonar Festival, Barcelona, Spain, 17 June 2004) *Paco Osuna: Tornado (12" EP - Conexion) Zenit (Janice & John In Japan, 1986) *Pink: Scanner (live performance) *Bárbara: Can! Can! Can! (7" - Barbarous Virginity) Happy Birthday (in Brussels, Belgium) *Berntholer: My Suitor *Sonic Solution: Turbulence *Marine: Life in Reverse (in Austria) *Attwenger: Paf (in Prague, Czech Republic, with Misha Glenny taking about beer) *Ecstasy Of Saint Theresa: Alpha Centauri * (in Hungary, in the Elvis Park, sitting in a plane) (Credited here to Berlin, Germany, 1984, but is actually from parts of Where It's At Episodes 5 and 6) *Locomotiv GT: Gimme Your Love (LP - Locomotiv GT) Epic *Sadistic Mika Band: WA-KAH! CHICO (Time To Noodle) (LP - Hot Menu) Harvest *Glenn Philips: Lenor (LP - Lost At Sea) Snow Star *Brian Eno: Sky Saw (LP - Another Green World) Island File ;Name *John Peel Around the World.mp3 ;Length *1.57.58 ;Other *Many thanks to DM! *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *Mediafire *Mooo Server Category:2005 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Documentaries Category:Tributes Category:One For Ken Category:Places